


Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I'm Sorry, John Needs A Hug, Kittens, M/M, but not really sorry, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- И что было в коробке?<br/>- Котенок, - ответила Молли. Джон моргнул.<br/>- О... Шерлок пустил его на запчасти для экспериментов? - лицо Молли вытянулось. - Не обращай внимания, неудачная шутка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили

*  
  
Люди за окном сновали туда-сюда: пестрые, с выключенным стеклопакетами звуком, точно рыбы в аквариуме.   
  
– Вы с ним виделись хотя бы раз... Ну, ты знаешь... После?  
  
Джон поднял голову, прекратив ковырять вилкой салат, и уставился на Молли так, словно совершенно забыл об ее присутствии.  
  
С ним в последнее время такое случалось часто.  
  
– Прости, ты что-то сказала?  
  
– Я спросила, – Молли прочистила горло и продолжила скороговоркой, старательно пряча взгляд. – Виделись ли вы с Шерлоком после того, как ты... Ну... Отказался жить на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Джон напрягся.  
  
– Нет. И я не думаю, что эта тема заслуживает обсуждения. Мне казалось, он смирился с тем, что я не собираюсь делить с ним квартиру. Так ты за этим меня позвала?  
  
– Нет... Да... Не совсем. Джон, послушай...  
  
– Молли, остановись, – Джон вскинул ладони в защитном жесте. – Я не передумаю. Я все уже объяснил. Ему. Лично. Можешь сказать этому засранцу, что это подло: заставлять девушку передавать его идиотские послания.  
  
Ее глаза округлились.  
  
– Ты ошибаешься! Меня никто не просил, я сама хотела поговорить.  
  
Джон вздохнул и потер переносицу.  
  
– О чем, Молли? Пойми меня правильно, я устал от... всего этого.  
  
– Ты, наверное, очень злишься, – едва слышно пробубнила Молли. – И бессонницей мучаешься. Мой отец, знаешь... Он вел себя точно так же, когда они с матерью сильно ругались.  
  
– Неудачный пример, – хмыкнул Джон. – И нет, я не злюсь. Уже нет.  
  
– Это плохо, – со знанием дела вздохнула Молли. – Если бы злился, было бы проще. Тебе обязательно нужно его простить. Вас обоих это сильно расстраивает.  
  
Джон отвернулся, рассеянно скользя пальцами по чашке с остывшим кофе.  
  
Как же все так обернулось?  
  
Спустя два года, два чертовых года, Шерлок вернулся. Как ни в чем не бывало, мол, вот он я, живой-невредимый, извольте выслушать, как прекрасно я всех разыграл. Он привез с собой вагон и маленькую тележку раскрытых дел: от Лондона до гребаного Тимбукту, и ворох оправданий. Оправданий логичных, даже - удивительно! - благородных. Сияя, Шерлок рассказывал, как инсценировал самоубийство, как, нить за нитью, уничтожил преступную сеть Мориарти. О, он был невероятно доволен собой. И не чувствовал совершенно никакой вины.  
  
А Джон думал о том, что, вероятно, должен радоваться.  
  
Шерлок был жив. Шерлок считал, что все будет по-прежнему. Шерлок хотел, чтобы они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит.  
Вот только была одна проблема: Джон не собирался возвращаться. Джон научился жить без Шерлока. Джон смирился, переболел – и решил идти дальше.  
  
Просто два года назад Джон похоронил Шерлока.  
  
И теперь Джон не чувствовал ничего.  
  
– Прости, Молли, – он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а потом извиняющеся улыбнулся. – У меня скоро заканчивается обеденный перерыв. Спасибо, что беспокоишься, но это ни к чему. Все нормально. Правда.  
  
Молли испуганно дернулась и поймала его за край рукава.  
  
– Стой! – она тут же отдернула руку. – Прости. Просто... Послушай, я так и не сказала, что хотела.  
  
Джон удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
– Понимаешь, – продолжала Молли, заметно нервничая. – Я бы не просила тебя встретиться со мной просто так. Я часто вижусь с Шерлоком в последнее время. То есть не то, чтобы вижусь, просто он заходит в лабораторию, ну и... Понимаешь...  
  
– Не нервничай, я тебя внимательно слушаю, – попросил Джон как можно мягче. В конце концов, пару минут разговора  _о Шерлоке_ он мог перетерпеть.  
  
Молли кивнула и заговорила чуть медленнее.  
  
– Он не в порядке. Может быть, только я и могу это заметить. Шерлок не любит людей, с ними он держит, ну, ты знаешь,  _это_  лицо. Как будто весь мир ему что-то должен. А я... Я не в счет. Я как вещь, предмет, диван там, или журнальный столик – не смотри на меня так, я привыкла! – как зона комфорта. Он не вспоминает о моем существовании, пока я не заговорю, да и то... – Молли пожала плечами. – И именно поэтому со мной он не пытается что-то кому-то доказывать.  
  
Джон нахмурился и дал себе мысленный подзатыльник за сговорчивость. Нет, пожалуй, он не хотел этого слушать, но прерывать Молли теперь было бы верхом бестактности.  
  
– Он грустит. Он выглядел так, когда только собирался, – она тяжело сглотнула и слегка покраснела, – инсценировать свою смерть. Когда думал, что никто его не видит. Что ты на него не смотришь.  
  
Джон скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, он собирается выкинуть еще что-то? Что на этот раз: автомобильная катастрофа? Трагическая гибель в Темзе? - он осекся под обвиняющим взглядом Молли, впрочем, совершенно не раскаиваясь за свои слова.  
  
– Ему плохо, Джон. Он скучает по тебе.  
  
– Скорее, просто скучает, – невесело хохотнул Джон. – Могу поспорить, все пройдет, как только ему подвернется интересное дело.  
  
Молли сжала пальцы на чашке так сильно, что побелели костяшки.  
  
– Ты не прав. Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я знаю, как люди выглядят, когда им плохо. Да если бы и не знала… Позавчера я видела его на улице, когда уходила домой. Он тоже задержался, и, в общем, кажется, не заметил меня. Наклонился над какой-то коробкой с таким внимательным видом... И выражение лица – я у него никогда такого не видела. И, ну... Мне стало интересно.  
  
– И что было в коробке? – сказать по правде, Джону был совершенно безразличен ответ. Он украдкой посмотрел на часы.  
  
– Котенок, – ответила Молли.  
  
Джон моргнул.  
  
– О... Шерлок пустил его на запчасти для экспериментов? – лицо Молли вытянулось. – Не обращай внимания, неудачная шутка.  
  
Молли поджала губы.  
  
– Шерлок вытащил его из коробки и спрятал за пазухой. Как я поняла, он взял котенка домой.  
  
– Бедное животное. Я искренне ему сочувствую. Шерлок уморит его голодом, как только поймет, что котята не умеют подавать телефон и заваривать чай.  
  
Молли вскочила на ноги, шумно отодвинув стул.  
  
– Тебе нужно с ним поговорить! Выслушайте друг друга! Вы как два маленьких ребенка!  
  
Джон первый раз в жизни видел, чтобы Молли злилась. Если честно, он даже не предполагал, что она умеет повышать голос. Джон открыл рот, чтобы успокоить ее и сказать, что вовсе не это имел ввиду (хотя вообще-то он имел ввиду именно то, что сказал), но она перебила его, с силой вцепившись руками в свою сумочку.  
  
– Он разговаривал с котенком!  
  
«С черепом он тоже разговаривал», – мысленно прокомментировал Джон, но вслух не сказал ничего.  
  
– Он сказал – знаешь, что? «Тебя тоже бросили, да? Полагаю, мы из солидарности должны стать соседями».  
  
Высказавшись, Молли немного успокоилась и смотрела выжидающе.  
  
А Джону вдруг стало жарко. Он не нашелся, что ответить, только покачал головой и зачем-то пожал плечами.  
  
– Извини, что отняла у тебя время, – сказала Молли. – Ты все-таки подумай, может быть... Ну... – она неловко кивнула. – Пока.  
  
Опустив голову, Молли спешно засеменила к выходу.  
  
Джон проводил ее взглядом, стараясь не замечать, как его сердце впервые за много дней отбивает неспокойный, предательски  _заинтересованный_  ритм.  
  
*  
  
Биологические часы Джона все еще показывали глубокую ночь, когда его разбудил звук пришедшего смс. Плохо соображая спросонья, он нащупал телефон и со второй попытки открыл слайдер. Джон специально ставил на сообщения и звонки самые громкие и резкие мелодии – еще тогда, в прошлой жизни, где так важна была своевременная реакция.  
  
**«Ваше отсутствие отвратительно влияет на моего брата. Он невыносим. - МХ»**  
  
И что бы это могло значить? С какой стати Майкрофт решил сообщить о своих семейных проблемах ему, Джону, в... Четыре утра?  
  
Джон досадливо застонал, раздраженно защелкнул слайдер и откинулся обратно на подушку. Закрыл глаза. Открыл. Нахмурился, уставившись в потолок.  
  
Он больше не хотел спать.  
  
За окном едва приметно шелестел дождь. Большие часы на стене громко отслеживали путь секундной стрелки по циферблату. Тусклый свет улицы очерчивал контуры предметов, скупо расставленных по комнате. Жесткая, неудобная кровать, стол, стул, тумба и узкий прямоугольный шкаф – вся мебель была казенной. За два года жизни Джон не привнес сюда ни капли своего.  
  
Ему это просто было не нужно.  
  
Он только отсыпался здесь после продолжительных рабочих смен. Со сном у Джона не было никаких проблем, тут Молли ошиблась. Если честно, он не проводил столько времени в постели с тех пор, как был маленьким ребенком. Его не беспокоили кошмары, не мучила повышенная тревожность. Никакого Афганистана или мертвого Шерлока под сомкнутыми веками. Джон просто закрывал глаза и проваливался в пустую, бессмысленную черноту, а по утрам просыпался с большим трудом.  
  
Сегодня что-то определенно было не так.  
  
Это «не так» кружило в воздухе, собиралось в грозовые тучи все то время, пока Джон механически выполнял привычный набор действий: заправлял кровать, умывался, ставил на плиту чайник. Когда он наливал в чашку кипяток, горячая вода выплеснулась на стол, едва не ошпарив его фонтаном брызг. Выругавшись, Джон обернулся к раковине, чтобы взять тряпку, но вдруг замер и неверяще уставился на собственные подрагивающие руки.  
  
Он злился.  
  
Нет, да что там: Джон был в бешенстве. Хотелось закричать или что-нибудь разбить. Дистиллированная злость клокотала внутри, разгораясь все ярче – ни с чем не спутаешь. Вероятно, Джон должен был чувствовать это уже давно.  
  
С того момента, как увидел Шерлока: живого и ужасно собой довольного. Ну или, во всяком случае, с тех пор, как, уже после его триумфального возвращения, зачем-то приехал на кладбище и увидел на месте черного могильного камня безликую серую плиту, будто бы служившую табличкой: «это правда, он действительно вернулся».  
Этот идиот, какое право он имел прыгнуть с чертовой крыши и скончаться практически у Джона на руках, а потом вот так вот запросто выскочить, словно черт из табакерки, и ждать, что Джон бросит все и побежит за ним по первому зову? Почему Джон не ударил его, не наорал, не потребовал объяснений? И что, к дьяволу, означали все эти паломничества: Лестрейд, миссис Хадсон, Молли с ее узконаправленной наблюдательностью, и теперь еще это идиотское смс от Майкрофта? Майкрофта, который молчал два года.  
  
Почему, в конце концов, Шерлок живет на Бейкер-стрит, захламляет квартиру пыльными бумагами и выращивает на отсыревших полках пенициллин, а Джон в пять утра стоит посреди холодной кухни в безликой конуре, где самой примечательной вещью является невесть как сюда попавший чугунный утюг?  
  
Сердце стучало часто-часто, как будто он только что пробежал стометровку. Где-то на задворках сознания помимо злости зашевелилось, разливаясь теплом по венам, облегчение: еще одна эмоция, которую он предпочитал не замечать целый месяц.  
  
«Как есть – анестезия отходит», – подумал Джон, медленно выдыхая. – «То ли еще будет».  
  
Телефон дважды просигналил в кармане.  
  
**«Шерлок отказался расследовать дело государственной важности. Сделайте что-нибудь. - МХ»  
  
«p.s. Он завел кота и назвал его Хэмиш. Мой брат спятил? - МХ»**  
  
Джон моргнул, все еще оглушенный внезапным всплеском эмоций. Перечитал сообщения раз, другой, третий. А потом рухнул на табурет, закрыл лицо руками и громко рассмеялся.  
  
Действительно. Котенок по кличке Хэмиш - серьезный диагноз. С этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.  
  
*  
  
Возможно, это был странный поступок, но он просто зашел в первый попавшийся супермаркет и закупил продуктов на неделю. Подумав, бросил в тележку пару банок кошачьих консервов.   
  
Джон опомнился, только когда обнаружил себя на пороге 221б Бейкер-стрит с двумя увесистыми пакетами в руках.  
Что он здесь делал? Разве не следовало сперва позвонить и узнать, ждут ли его? Что, если Шерлока нет дома? Как вообще Джон объяснит свое внезапное появление: «Здравствуй, мы не общались два года и один месяц, из которых большую часть времени ты был мертв, но вот он я, привез тебе продукты и молоко. Чаю?»  
  
Джон нервно покосился на пакеты, на дверной звонок и снова на пакеты.  
  
В общем-то, почему бы и нет. В конце концов, в одном Молли точно оказалась права: эта ситуация измучила их обоих. Его уж точно, во всяком случае.   
  
Джон поставил один пакет на асфальт, освобождая руки. Набрав воздух в легкие, он потянулся к звонку.  
  
И едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда дверь распахнулась сама.  
  
– Джон! – миссис Хадсон схватилась за сердце, с укором глядя на него. – Милый, как же ты меня удивил!  
  
– Доброе утро, миссис Хадсон, – выдал Джон скороговоркой и запоздало устыдился. – Я... Простите, не хотел Вас испугать.  
  
– Ты так давно не заходил! Что же ты стоишь на пороге, – засуетилась она. – Проходи, я вот тут на почту собиралась. Ты ведь к Шерлоку? Ну конечно к Шерлоку, что это я! Он, кажется, никуда не уходил сегодня...  
  
– Я, гм... Да, – Джон отмер, подхватил пакеты и протиснулся мимо миссис Хадсон в прихожую. – Спасибо.  
  
– Да что ты! Проходи, проходи. Я все ждала, когда ты зайдешь, да и он, – миссис Хадсон понизила голос до шепота. – Он тоже тебя ждал. Пытался не показывать виду, Шерлок такой несносный молодой человек, но знаешь, – она заговорщически улыбнулась Джону. – Я ведь вижу все...  
  
Джон прочистил горло.  
  
– Говорят, он завел кота?  
  
– Да, притащил котенка дворового – когда же это было? – в четверг! Грязный весь, такой тощий, уши драные, ужас просто. Я удивилась, конечно, но виду не подала. «Вот, – говорит. – Знакомьтесь, миссис Хадсон, мой новый сосед!». Представляешь?  
  
– Вот как, – сказал Джон. И замолчал, остановившись посреди прихожей. В голове было пусто.  
  
– Ладно, милый, я пойду, – миссис Хадсон потрепала его по щеке и хитро улыбнулась. – Вы там не поубивайте друг друга, мальчики.  
  
Джон какое-то время пялился на закрывшуюся за домовладелицей дверь, потом медленно развернулся и посмотрел на лестницу, ведущую в их с Шерлоком квартиру.  
  
«Квартиру Шерлока», – аккуратно поправил он себя.  
  
Ничего не изменилось. Джон по-прежнему прекрасно помнил, сколько в этой лестнице ступенек, которая из них предательски скрипит, если на нее наступить, какое на ощупь дерево перил.  
  
Он поднимался медленно, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежный момент встречи. Хотелось бы ему знать наперед, что эта встреча принесет.  
  
– Отставить панику, – шепнул Джон себе под нос.  
  
Дверь оказалась не заперта. Совпадение? Или... Его ждали?  
  
Он постоял пару секунд, глубоко, размеренно дыша, прежде чем медленно, почти нежно провести пальцами по гладкой поверхности дверной ручки – и открыть ее.  
  
И сделать шаг.  
  
В первое мгновение Джон даже зажмурился, полностью оглушенный этим ощущением –  _дома_. Словно не существовало никаких двух лет, он никуда и никогда не уезжал, а просто вышел в магазин, и вот сейчас вернулся с покупками. Как будто не было причины бояться лишний раз вздохнуть и расслабить сведенные плечи.  
  
Тяжелые шторы были неаккуратно опущены. Сквозь них пробивался тонкий солнечный луч, высвечивая крошечные частицы пыли в воздухе, точно диаскоп.  
  
Шерлок был там. Спал в кресле, капризно поджав губы, неудобно положив голову на скрещенные руки. Кажется, он похудел, и теперь весь будто бы состоял из углов. Удивительно, но он не проснулся даже когда Джон сделал еще пару шагов. Только недовольно повел плечом.  
  
Дымчато-серый котенок, дремавший на его коленях, поднял голову и настороженно уставился на пришельца. Большие, смешные уши встали вертикально, а хвост заходил ходуном.  
  
Проглотив вставший в горле комок, Джон поставил пакеты и подошел вплотную. Присел, бездумно протянул руку. Котенок обстоятельно обнюхал его пальцы и, почуяв, что незнакомец не представляет угрозы, широко зевнул. Джон издал неуверенный смешок и поднял взгляд.  
  
И вздрогнул, чувствуя, как зачастил пульс. Шерлок смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением.  
  
– Доброе утро, – сказал Джон.  
  
*  
  
\- Доброе утро, - повторил он спустя пару секунд напряженной тишины и мысленно отвесил себе затрещину за оригинальность.  
  
Шерлок моргнул и продолжил молча смотреть на него. Внимательно, изучающе, словно силясь разглядеть какую-то конкретную деталь. Джон подавил желание неуютно поежиться и поднялся на ноги. Нужно было что-то сказать. Хоть что-нибудь.  
  
– Я принес продукты. Готов поспорить, у тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась, а о том, что домашним животным, в отличие от тебя, требуется еда, ты наверняка даже не вспомнил.  
  
Джон подхватил пакеты и в два шага пересек гостиную. Решительно сгреб гору немытых колб и кружек в раковину, освобождая часть столешницы.  
  
– Ты действительно назвал кота Хэмиш? Господи, Шерлок. Хотя я удивлен, что ты вообще запомнил.  
  
– Ты разговаривал  _с Майкрофтом_? – от звука его голоса Джон вздрогнул. Ответил, не оборачиваясь, продолжая разбирать продукты:  
  
– Твой ненормальный брат написал мне в четыре утра. Пренебрежение чужим спокойствием – это у вас семейное, – Джон распахнул дверцу холодильника и уставился на двухголовый ссохшийся эмбрион, слепо пялившийся на него четырьмя безумными, маленькими глазами. – Вот черт! Надеюсь, ты не кормишь этим кота.  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Джон. Почему ты здесь?  
  
Пальцы Джона дрогнули, сминая пустой пакет.  
  
– Мне казалось, ты не любишь, когда констатируют очевидные вещи, – невнятно пробормотал он и услышал, как Шерлок поднялся из кресла. Молча.  
  
Джон почему-то не нашел в себе сил повернуться к нему лицом. Давай же, говорил он себе, давай, придумай, с чего начать разговор. Прекрати сейчас же нести весь этот нервный бред, ты не за этим сюда пришел.  
Игнорируя голос рассудка, Джон лихорадочно зашарил взглядом по кухне и со странной радостью ухватился за очередную спасительную деталь.  
  
– Шерлок, серьезно, яичница? – он вгляделся в почерневшую массу на дне сковородки. – Ты не смог приготовить себе даже яичницу?  
  
– Это был эксперимент. Неудачный, – Шерлок стоял у него за спиной, совсем близко.  
  
– Честное слово, я не понимаю, как ты вообще умудрился дожить до своих лет!  
  
Джон потянулся к раковине, но в следующее мгновение застыл, едва не выронив сковородку. Сильные руки обняли его со спины, не позволяя отстраниться. Джон кашлянул.  
  
– Шерлок, что ты?..  
  
– В ситуации шока тактильный контакт является наиболее доступным способом привести человека в чувство, как врач ты должен об этом знать.  
  
– У меня нет шока, – Джон не узнавал собственный голос.  
  
Шерлок дотронулся до его запястья.  
  
– Ты проявляешь беспокойство, у тебя учащенный пульс и нарушено дыхание. Конечно, у тебя шок, Джон.  
  
Джон открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь язвительное в ответ, но не смог выдавить ни слова. Шерлока вдруг оказалось непозволительно много: его голос, руки, тепло, запах, испорченная посуда в раковине, чашки с недопитым кофе, сотни мельчайших деталей, буквально кричавших: он здесь! Он жив! Он действительно, по-настоящему вернулся!  
  
К глазам подступила горячая влага, и Джон с силой зажмурился.  
  
– Сволочь, – почти беззвучно выдавил он, пытаясь справиться с дыханием. Да что ж такое-то!  
  
– Сочту это за конструктивную критику, – сказал Шерлок куда-то ему в затылок.  
  
– Ты хоть понимаешь, сколько моих нервов ты вымотал за два года? Мой лучший друг позвонил мне и сказал: «Смотри, как здорово я прыгаю с крыши!» – и я не смог его остановить. А потом мы похоронили тебя, Шерлок! Положили твой чертов труп в гроб и закопали! Ты представляешь себе, сколько сил мне потребовалось, чтобы перешагнуть через это, научиться жить, как нормальные люди?  
  
– Получилось? – поинтересовался Шерлок.  
  
– Что? – не понял Джон. Шерлок нетерпеливо повторил:  
  
– У тебя получилось жить, как нормальные люди?  
  
Джон горько усмехнулся.  
  
– Да уж, наверное, нет. Иначе бы меня сейчас здесь не было.  
  
– Это хорошо, – глубокомысленно заявил Шерлок. Джон задохнулся от возмущения и вывернулся из его рук.  
  
– Хорошо? Да это отвратительно! Хуже не бывает! – крикнул он Шерлоку в лицо. – Стоит мне прийти в себя, так сразу объявляешься ты и ждешь, что все вокруг от счастья запрыгают! Это, по-твоему, хорошо?!  
  
Джон замолчал и отвел взгляд.  
  
– Как вообще ты додумался мне не доверять? Майкрофт, Молли, Лестрейд – кто угодно, кроме меня.  
  
– Джон.  
  
– Что, Шерлок? - спросил он, чувствуя себя очень, очень уставшим. – Что?  
  
– Я... Был неправ?  
  
Джон вскинул брови.  
  
– Да неужели?  
  
– Очень  _сильно_  неправ? – Джон готов был поклясться, что Шерлок улыбался. Он поднял голову: так и было. Чертов засранец выглядел неприлично счастливым.  
  
– Стукнуть бы тебя, – мрачно сказал Джон и обреченно прислонился лбом к его плечу. – Так, чтобы навсегда запомнил.  
  
Злость исчезла так же быстро, как появилась, оставив вместо себя странную, звенящую пустоту. Шерлок обнял Джона и пробормотал ему в макушку, втянув носом воздух:  
  
– Я не страдаю расстройствами памяти, так что не думаю, что мне требуется такого рода стимуляция. Впрочем, если тебе очень хочется...  
  
– Хорошо, что нас сейчас никто не видит, – помолчав, заметил Джон. – А то бы точно пошли слухи.  
  
– К черту слухи, – хмыкнул Шерлок и сжал руки крепче.  
  
Пустота постепенно заполнялась чем-то теплым, умиротворяюще спокойным, необъятным, словно море. Джон не мог подобрать этому названия.  
  
Все наконец-то было  _правильно_.  
  
Серый котенок, недоуменно мяукая, терся у их ног.  
  
Джон поднял руки и обнял Шерлока в ответ.


End file.
